


Worth A Risk

by thesoundofnat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn’t take risks except for that one time he did. College AU/Coffee shop AU because why settle on just one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Castiel wasn’t big on taking risks. He liked playing it safe, using his previous experience to get through every situation one step at a time. He never went to a different coffee shop than the one he’d visited the first day of college; the one just around the corner from his dorm room. He always ordered the same thing, because he knew it wouldn’t disappoint him. He’d chosen to the same college as all of his older brothers went to, taking the same major as his oldest one, biology. No, Castiel did not take any risks.

He muttered this to himself over and over as he took his usual afternoon stroll toward the coffee shop, trying to convince himself not to do what he was thinking of doing. He doesn’t take risks, dammit. Risks lead to uncomfortable, unfamiliar, and sometimes dangerous situations.

Nevertheless he found himself walking into the coffee shop, feeling the warmth hit his face, something he welcomed after the chilly wind outside. The scent of coffee beans hit his nostrils, instantly calming him down a bit. He took a deep breath and walked up to the counter.

There, clad in the tight black t-shirt all employees were required to wear, stood Dean Winchester, his hair slightly messier than usual, his mouth moving rapidly and his eyes locked on a short girl in front of him, completely oblivious to Cas’ arrival. Cas felt something stop inside of him when Dean smiled that smile similar to the one he’d thought had been reserved for only him. The one that made his nose crinkle.

The girl had short blonde hair, almost as messy as Dean’s, one blue streak on the left side. She was grinning smugly at Dean, responding with ease when he paused his ranting. Cas didn’t like the way she reached out and placed her hand on Dean’s arm.

“Guys, I think we have a costumer,” Jo called from where she passed by inside of the staff room, carrying a couple of boxes and catching Castiel’s eye, giving him a warm smile before hurrying off.

The pair turned to him, both looking surprised.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, his smile going wider, sounding as if he hadn’t seen him in ages, when, in fact, Cas visited the shop quite frequently.

“Hey,” Cas muttered, the little nerve he had before completely gone. “I, uh-“

“The usual, I reckon?” Dean asked, already reaching for the essentials.

“No.”

Dean paused, seeming almost frozen. “What?”

“I mean, I think I’m going for a…a hot chocolate today. It’s rather cold outside. I don’t really need the caffeine today anyway,” he explained, clearing his throat.

Dean looked surprised for too long, because the girl grabbed the cup out of his hand impatiently, going to fix it herself.

“But you always order a cappuccino! I feel betrayed,” Dean pouted. “Are my cappuccinos not good enough for you, mister?”

Cas felt himself grinning, albeit involuntarily. “I didn’t know you’d take it this hard. In that case, I’ll get a cappuccino, just to ease your mind.”

The girl heaved a too loud sigh. “A waste of milk,” she muttered, pouring out what had been the start of a hot chocolate.

“We have more milk,” Dean snapped at her, and Cas felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him when she bit her lip.

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself,” he said, if only because his previous thought had been so terrible. “I’m Cas.”

“I don’t need to become best buddies with every customer that walks in here,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “I make your drink, you pay and leave.”

“Actually, Melody,” Dean cut in, looking annoyed now. “Cas here is a regular. He probably knows this place like the back of his hand. He’s practically family by this point. Just ask any of the staff. Oh, and he prefers it when I make his drink.” He gave Melody a shrug. “And he also stays here for much more than an hour.”

“Why? Does he have a creepy crush on you or something?” she snapped, clearly holding herself back from screaming at both of them.

Dean shrugged again. “So what if he does? I wouldn’t say no to that.”

Cas was covering his face with his hands, hating conflicts. It might also have something to do with the fact that Dean’s last words had turned him bright red.

Melody groaned. “You’re gay? And here I was trying to ask you out. What a completely waste of time,” she said, wandering off into the staff room, leaving them in the almost empty shop, a couple of customers looking their way curiously.

“I’m actually bi,” Dean told the now closed door before turning back to Cas. “Now, where were we?”

“I, uh, a cappuccino. I was trying to order a cappuccino,” Cas stammered out, removing his hands.

“A cappuccino, coming right up!” Dean called out much more enthusiastically than necessary. He started making Cas’ drink, turning his head back to look at him. “Oh, and don’t mind Melody. I’m pretty sure she’ll be quitting by the end of the week. Too much pressure for her limited patience, as you might’ve noticed.”

Castiel nodded, fiddling with the strap of his satchel. He felt something flutter up inside him. I wouldn’t say no to that.

“Here you go, mister Castiel,” Dean said, placing the cup in front of him.

“Thank you,” Cas replied, feeling slightly proud over the fact that his voice had come out stable. “I’m gonna be at my usual table if you need me.”

“I shall make sure to need you.”

Cas felt his face flame up again.

“Aw, I knew it,” Dean said, sounding amused.

“What?” Cas asked, letting his hands hover over the ear of his cup.

“When I saw that you had turned red earlier I thought it was because of anger. Now I know that you were merely blushing.”

Castiel flushed even more now.

“It’s a good look on you.”

“Dean, if you don’t want my head to explode I suggest you stop talking,” Cas breathed out, lowering his gaze with an embarrassed smile.

Dean grinned toothily at him. “Adorable.”

Cas looked up again, this time meeting his gaze. “Do you want to go out with me?” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Dean was smiling huger than ever. “Of course I do, Cas.”

Cas felt his heart swell up. “I came here today with the intention of asking you that,” he said, breathlessly.

“I’m wondering why it took you so long.”

Cas smiled back. “Honestly? So am I.”

Castiel didn’t usually take risks, but Dean Winchester was worth a flying leap.


End file.
